cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Quote
Quote(引用 In'yo) (Mr. Traveler in Cave Story 3D) is the playable silent protagonist of Cave Story. His name is spoken very few times in-game by his companion Curly Brace. He is described as an "armed recon robot", built to resemble a human boy. However, unlike most robots, he and Curly Brace are fully sentient and possess a full range of emotions. Quote does not speak during the normal game; though there are several instances where Quote communicates to other characters, Quote's dialogue is not shown to the player, instead being shown as a series of dots (ex: .......). In the Wii port, the player has access to "Curly Story" which switches the roles of Quote and Curly Brace, where Quote speaks a line. Due to the fact that Quote is a robot, he is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage if he has acquired multiple Life Capsules, which increase his maximum durability. He is also very good at jumping, as he can jump farther than any other character besides Curly Brace, who jumps just as high as him. The War Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to the The Island during the conflict over the Demon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent to the Island, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than claim it. As they arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in ruin, with deat h and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human named Miakid had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled the third Crown Holder and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. The Adventure Begins Quote awakened ten years later in a small cave with complete amnesia. He shortly wandered into Mimiga Village where, before long, he became involved in the conflict created by The Doctor, the Crown's newest holder. Quote allied himself with those who resisted the Doctor's tyranny and successfully put a stop to his evil doings with the h elp of his companions and various weapons he acquired throughout his travels. Trivia *He does not speak throughout the game, but in the WiiWare port's Curly Mode, in which Curly and Quote switch roles, Quote says a single line. *On Quote's hat it's written "Curly Brace", showing that they were really somehow connected. Gamewise Quote and Curly were partners prior to Cave Story's setting. However, Curly Brace was Quote's original name in the beta-version of Cave Story. *On th *e official Cave Story 3D website and in the Cave Story DSiware guide, he is called "Mr. Traveler." This is a placeholder name, likely derived from Chako asking if he was a traveler in their dialogue in Bushlands. *On the PC, Wii, and DSi versions, he switches outfits based on difficulty settings and during holidays, for example, he has gray 'skin' and wears a Santa outfit around Christmas and New Year's Eve/Day Cameos *In an episode of the Suite Life On Deck during the episode "Going Bananas" in an arcade, you can see Quote jumping up and down in the First Cave. *Quote's hat is referenced in the game Terraria as a hat called the Robot Hat. *Quote is a playable-but-hidden class in Gang Garrison 2, he uses the Bubbler and Blade. Gallery File:Quote.jpg File:Cave-story-3d-quote-character-artwork.jpg|Quote's artwork from Cave Story 3D. File:Quote (3D Version Concept Artwork).jpg|The concept artwork of Quote in Cave Story 3D. File:Cave Story dude icon.png|Quote's original Cave Story Sprite. File:quotes.png|Three versions of Quote in Cave Story+ based on difficulty. Original, hard, and easy, respectively. File:Cave-wiifinal.png|The chatbox image for Quote in the WiiWare port of Cave Story cave_story_icon__quote_by_cnex5-d4nc48d.png|Quotes Chatbox In The PC Port Of Cave Story +|link=http://www.mineimatorforums.com/index.php?/topic/3314-cave-story-avatars/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Main Characters